coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8881 (13th April 2016)
Plot David wonders if Nick's recent outburst means that his brain injury is coming back. Nick rubbishes the theory. Maria arranges lunch with Pablo Duarte and tells Luke she's meeting her old school friend Anastasia. Dev thinks the gym's upgraded CCTV is too expensive and that it will make customers think they're being spied on. Tyrone puts an advert for scrap metal in The Kabin. Rita supports him by offering her old washer and dryer. Audrey questions Maria on her mystery man. Maria doesn't tell her who he is but asks her not to worry. Luke delivers flowers for Maria at the salon. Kylie suggests he deliver them to the restaurant where Maria is meeting "Anastasia". He does and catches her enjoying herself with Pablo, who Maria introduces as her husband. As No.9 fills up with tat, Fiz wonders if Tyrone is taking his new venture too far. Maria explains to Luke that she married Pablo, who is Argentinian, so that he could return to the UK with her and be with his British boyfriend Ash. Luke is hurt that Maria wasn't upfront about it, while Pablo is amused by their argument. Sharif is sure that Gary is dealing steroids and decides to set him up. He gets Zeedan to ask Gary to score him some steroids. Gary flatly refuses the request. He's annoyed to hear Sharif and Zeedan talking about the operation and reminds Sharif that he once threw a customer out for using steroids. David thinks Nick is in denial about his brain injury. Nick angrily orders him to drop it. Maria tries to justify herself to Luke at the bistro, while Steph, Kirk and Pablo offer their own opinions. Pablo calls Luke a drama queen. Erica guesses that Gary has been buying dope for Izzy and warns him not to put his job at risk. Luke tells Maria he doesn't know who she is anymore. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Pablo Duarte - Shai Matheson *Waiter - Eddie Capli Places *Coronation Street exterior *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Cafe Bianco Notes *The incident referred to by Gary Windass where a steroid-using customer was ejected from the gym occurred in Episode 8782 (27th November 2015). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Luke is stunned when he realises Maria has married Pablo so he can be with his British boyfriend; and Sharif installs new CCTV equipment in the gym, hoping to catch Gary red-handed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,020,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2016 episodes